Malaise
Jean-Pierre Lourdin, more well known by his alias of Malaise, was an insane psychic mutant who was originally an art thief. He was given his sanity back by Sister Psyche' and pledged his life to fighting crime to make-up for his past. Background Malaise was originally an art thief, he had been all across Europe stealing high-end artwork by seemingly making it come to life, driving those who tried to stop him into hysterics or just masked his presence to the point where he could simply walk in and out with whatever he pleased. Interpol eventually caught track of Malaise and he was forced into the US and Paragon in his attempts to dodge the law. Once in Paragon Malaise's shattered mind, paired with psychic powers, attracted the attention of the psychic super heroine, Sister Psyche'. When Sister Psyche' encountered him she could sense he was insane and made it her mission to help him. After the two psychics clashed and Psyche' won, she used her powers to restore Malaise's mind by placing a psychic harness around it. Psyche's harness worked and Malaise was able to view the world clearly, he repented for his crimes and pledged to turn over a new leaf. Malaise turned himself in and Sister Psyche' vouched for him, however Malaise had a second personality suspended by the harness, one that was subconsciously tearing it down from within. Sister Psyche's saw Malaise would relapse if left on his own, so the only way to keep Malaise sane was to keep him around and routinely maintain his sanity manually for him. After months of psychic therapy and recuperation Sister Psyche' arranged for Malaise to serve his time as a public defender under her watch. Thus did Malaise become Sister Psyche's side-kick in training. Unfortunately when Sister Psyche' separated herself from Aurora Borealis and manged to return to her own body her connection to Malaise was severed and Malaise's alternate personality took over and fled before Sister Psyche' could reestablish her hold over him. Ms. Liberty, grand-daughter of Statesman as well as the leader of the Vindicators, The Freedom Phalanx's sidekicks, went on a mission to find Malaise after his return to a life of crime. Ms Liberty defeated Malaise and offered him a chance to be brought back and be treated. Malaise was able to retain just enough sanity to agree to Ms. Liberty's offer and apologized for what he realized he had been doing before passing out. When Malaise awoke he was among the Vindicators and recognized one of them as Sister Psyche' or rather the person who Sister Psyche' had previously used as a vessel, Aurora Borealis. Just as Malaise had been welcomed into the Vindicators as Sister Psyche's sidekick, Aurora had also wished to keep helping Sister Psyche' and signed up as part of the Vindicators. Malaise received routine psychic therapy from Sister Psyche', so with Aurora fighting as one of his close team-mates Malaise can get temporary treatment to prevent any psychotic flare-ups. While everyone is still wary of Malaise's condition, including Malaise, he tries to use whatever clarity he can to make up for his former life by fighting crime and keeping Paragon City safe. Personalities While in his mad state Malaise appears wild and chaotic. During his time as a super-villain he is obsessed with art and fancies himself a misunderstood artistic genius. He is an art snob who views most forms of artwork as uninspired but is more than willing to steal them for the money as he considers their lose no great waste. If Malaise feels a piece of art is too close to genius to be sold he resolves to instead "save" the works by bringing out their true beauty- by defacing them. When in his right mind Malaise is honest and true and deeply regrets his fits of madness. Malaise is completely devoted to making Sister Psyche' proud during his sane periods. In attempt to be worthy of Sister Psyche's efforts, Malaise tries to be the best hero he can be and protect Paragon City from the forces of evil. While Malaise normally remains grateful for his chance to see the world clearly his alternate personality views sanity as a cage and Sister Psyche' as imprisoning him in his own mind. Skills and Abilities Malaise possesses the ability to hypnotically project images into the minds of those around him, this was particularly dangerous while Malaise was still insane as he essentially projected his own insanity to manifest as the images. Malaise has telekinetic powers and can wildly toss people and objects through the air and into walls, floors, ceilings and or at each-other. Malaise can telepathically communicate with others over a substantial distance to sound the alert when trouble arises. Malaise possesses a form of psychic projection that can actually allow him and others to enter the mind of another psychic, though he is somewhat unpracticed in this skill. Malaise often uses his illusions to make him and or allies seem invisible, granting them surprise attacks, or the chance to make quick exits. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Hypnotists Category:Magic Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Sidekicks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased